


If You Give A Hawk A Cookie...

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Клинт просто исследовал Башню. Он не ожидал встретить своего соулмэйта.





	If You Give A Hawk A Cookie...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Give A Hawk A Cookie....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781043) by [agoldenblackbird (mass_hipgnosis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mass_hipgnosis/pseuds/agoldenblackbird). 



Клинт полз по вентиляции на восемьдесят шестом этаже, когда услышал: «Не могу поверить, что ты врезала Джонни Шторму по яйцам», и направился к источнику звука.  
  
Это была лаборатория: чёткие линии, яркий белый свет, нержавеющая сталь. Беннер и незнакомая, но великолепная девушка.  
  
— Шторм  _сам_  себе врезал по яйцам. Случайно. Дважды, — сказала она.  
  
— Достаточно сильно, чтобы разорвать яичко? — фыркнул Беннер.  
  
— Он очень неуклюж, — серьёзно кивнула девушка.  
  
— Брехня.  
  
— Если не веришь мне, что странно и параноидально, потому что я суперзаслуживающая доверия, то спроси Шторма.  
  
— Он будет врать, потому что боится тебя.  
  
В глазах девушки мелькнуло удовлетворение, но его тут же сменило достойное Оскара выражение оскорблённой невинности.  
  
— Не знаю, почему ты такое говоришь. Я не страшная. Особенно не для супергероев.  
  
— Ты затащила Другого Парня на свалку в Хобокен, чтобы он мог, я цитирую, «покрушить от души». Ты обозвала старый бьюик Иэном Бузби и разбила его кувалдой на кусочки. Ты  _ужасающая_.  
  
— Цыц. Я милая, добрая, щедрая и совсем не злая. И я делаю тебе печенье. — Она открыла украшенный наклейками пластиковый контейнер и протянула его Беннеру. — С арахисовым маслом и шоколадной крошкой!  
  
Тот подозрительно вгляделся в содержимое контейнера.  
  
— Это печеньки-сэндвичи?  
  
— С начинкой из арахисового масла.  
  
Он достал печенье размером с CD-диск, откусил и застонал.  
  
— Разве такое печенье может сделать женщина, которая будет тебе врать?  
  
— Это печенье делает женщина, переманивающая меня на тёмную сторону, — он доел печеньку, — но мне плевать. А если ты сделаешь имбирное печенье с двойными специями, я стану Главным Миньоном твоего Злодейшества.  
  
— Не-а, тут без вариантов. Главный Миньон у нас Джарвис.  
  
_— Истинно так, Повелитель._  
  
Клинт открыл вентиляционную решетку и свесился вниз.  
  
— А мне можно печеньку?  
  
Девушка вздрогнула, схватила со стола степлер, развернулась и бросила им в него. Клинту пришлось нырнуть обратно в вентиляцию, чтобы избежать сломанного носа — у неё была отличная меткость.  
  
— Что за хрень, чувак, ты только что спугнул мне десять лет жизни! — закричала она. — И серьёзно, вентиляция? Вот серьёзно? Кто умер и назначил тебя Джоном Макклейном?*  
  
Клинт ухмыльнулся и свалился на пол с высоты двадцати футов.**   
  
— Это на самом деле твоя вина, — объяснил он, оттягивая вниз пояс штанов, чтобы показать гневные слова, нацарапанные чуть ниже пупка. — Из-за тебя я провёл последние двадцать лет, выскакивая из вентиляционных отверстий и пугая людей до усрачки.  
  
Она так сильно закатила глаза, что Клинт удивился, как они не выпали.  
  
— Вселенная самокорректируется, тупица. Тебе не нужно что-то делать, чтобы это произошло, оно просто произойдёт.  
  
— Ах, так вот почему всё время носишь с собой домашнее печенье? — спросил Беннер, лукаво усмехаясь.  
  
Она показала Беннеру средний палец. В ярком свете лаборатории фиолетовый лак с блёстками у неё на ногтях красиво замерцал, отлично сочетаясь с её виноградным Ring-Pop***, что придало движению определенное щегольство.  
  
— Цыц, миньон.  
  
Клинт усмехнулся.  
  
— Мы отлично друг другу подходим.  
  
Поджав пухлые губы, она окинула его изучающим взглядом.  
  
— Думаю, мне пригодится советник по моим планам мирового господства. По крайней мере, пока папа не построит Джарвису ноги.  
  
Клинт почувствовал, как в животе что-то сжалось.  
  
— Папа?  
  
— Ага, — она посмотрела на Беннера. — Спорим на десятку, что папа наблюдал весь этот разговор через каналы Джарвиса?  
  
Тот покачал головой и ухмыльнулся. Эту кривую усмешку Клинт привык наблюдать у его зелёной ипостаси.  
  
— Отстойный спор.  
  
—  _Сэр запросил начать процедуру полной изоляции и приказал ожидать его прибытия,_  — прервал их звучащий слегка извиняющимся Джарвис, и тут же послышался звук запирающихся дверей.  
  
Клинт посмотрел на решётку вентиляции, но и этот путь эвакуации был заблокирован зловеще жужжащей сеткой красных лучей. Он взглянул на новоявленного соулмэйта, которая смотрела на него с очень знакомой старковской ухмылкой.  
  
— Поможешь? — ни на что не надеясь, спросил он.  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Если я помогу тебе сбежать сейчас, то пропущу всё шоу, когда он тебя отследит, — она протянула ему контейнер. — Съешь печеньку, и помни: то, что тебя не убивает, требует только краткой госпитализации.  
  
Клинт застонал — они точно просто отлично поладят с Наташей. Он взял затащившую его в это всё чёртову печеньку и уселся ждать Тони.  
  
— Насчёт мирового господства... Как тебе идея начать с южной части Тихого океана?

**Author's Note:**

> * Джон Макклейн — герой серии фильмов «Крепкий орешек», сыгранный Брюсом Уиллисом.  
> ** 20 футов — чуть больше 6 метров.  
> *** Ring Pop — фруктовая карамель в форме большого кристалла на пластиковом колечке, которое можно надеть на палец.


End file.
